


Potato (Potahto)

by DoreyG



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Community: comment_fic, F/F, Future Fic, Implied Sexual Content, Teasing, Yay Dialogue!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're talking," she grumbles.</p><p>"I'm always talking," Rachel - <i>Rach</i>, as she always corrects with a smiling flip of her hair - laughs, bounces ever so cheerfully on her heeled boots, "it's kind of my thing, do you mind?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potato (Potahto)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure exactly what age Alwaysagirl!Damian is in this, but it's certainly not underage.

"You're talking," she grumbles.

"I'm always talking," Rachel - _Rach_ , as she always corrects with a smiling flip of her hair - laughs, bounces ever so cheerfully on her heeled boots, "it's kind of my thing, do you mind?"

"If I've told you once I've told you a _thousand_ times, Grayson..."

"I know, I _know_ ," Rach smiles innocently, spares a glance to her messily - always messily, she does _everything_ messily - nails, "it's a distraction and a liability and an _annoyance_... Honestly, Lily-"

" _Lilith_."

"-Haven't you ever tried lightening up a bit?"

It's an old argument, one that they've been having in various forms since the day they first met. She sighs to herself, glances sideways to regard Rachel - Rach - Grayson in all her chaotic glory for a long moment... And bites back a small smile, "I'll 'lighten up', Grayson, when _you_ stop talking."

Rach regards her for a long few seconds, blue-eyed and naturally charming, and then grins a very _specific_ sort of grin, "for how long?"

The first time that they did this, and she can recall it down to the very _second_ that Rach tentatively opened her mouth, it was about as awkward as you'd expect. Rach was nervous, she was on edge, neither of them quite _understood_ what kind of Pandora's box they were opening up between them.

But now...

She bites back another smile, stalks right into Rach's space and pointedly tilts her head, "how long do you think you can last?"

"How long do you think _you_ can last?"

" _Grayson_."

"...Fifteen, twenty minutes?"

"Really?" And she might actually be smiling now, efforts to bite down sadly futile, but... Well. Oddly enough, after all these years she might just be starting to learn the strange value of happiness, " _prove_ it, then."

And Rach, _thankfully_ , stops talking after that.


End file.
